The present invention relates to a method for attaching an integrated circuit chip to a substrate, e.g., a housing or other next level structure, and an integrated circuit chip useful in such a method. In particular, the method is useful for attaching a high power integrated circuit, e.g., a microwave monolithic integrated circuit (MMIC) to a housing.
Integrated circuit chips can be attached to a housing using a manual eutectic attachment technique. In such a technique, a eutectic material preform, e.g., a gold-tin eutectic material preform, is provided between the integrated circuit chip and the housing. Scrubbing is generally required for the component attachment and there has been a lack of eutectic material flow control when using a manual eutectic attachment technique. In addition, most gold-tin eutectic attachments are performed with gold-tin preforms and gold plated surfaces. The gold from the gold plated surface tends to diffuse into the preform. The resultant gold rich composition causes the rework temperature to increase.
Integrated circuits, e.g., high power integrated circuits, can be attached to a housing or other next level structure by an automated assembly system using an epoxy adhesive. However, the thermal conductivity of the epoxy material which is used to attach the integrated circuits, especially GaAs or InP integrated circuits, with the automated assembly is about one tenth the thermal conductivity of a eutectic material, e.g., gold-tin, gold-germanium, tin-lead. Heat generated by high power integrated circuits, e.g., MMIC's, must be removed to keep the operation temperature compatible with the device limitation. The lower thermal conductivity of the epoxy adhesive limits the device power or increases the operation temperature.